


Never You

by GintaxAlvissforever



Series: Super Smash AUs [5]
Category: Disgaea 3: Absence of Justice, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening, Super Smash Brothers, 光神話 | Kid Icarus (Video Games), 魔女と百騎兵 | Majo to hyakkihei | The Witch and the Hundred Knight
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Angst with a Happy Ending, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Drama, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Love Triangle, Implied Relationships, M/M, Minor Violence, Non-Consensual Kissing, Past Rape/Non-con, Underage Drinking, rescue romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-31
Updated: 2015-12-31
Packaged: 2018-05-10 15:40:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5591857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GintaxAlvissforever/pseuds/GintaxAlvissforever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rob’s feels emotionally exhausted after constantly witnessing Pit fail at relationships time and time again. He swears off any romance if this is how his friend is going to be. It still won’t stop him from trying to snap Pit out of his funk…even if he puts himself in harm’s way unintentionally.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never You

**Author's Note:**

> High School AU that occurs during Pit and Rob’s junior year. Pit, Shulk and Heintz are 17, Rob is 16 and Almaz turns 15 in this story. Enjoy! This is the last story of 2015!
> 
> UPDATE: Just an FYI that its only a rumor at this point that Heintz attacked Cory. It has yet to happen since the Corrin twins are seniors here and Heintz has yet to turn 18.

Rob glanced at the clock hanging high above the kitchen refrigerator of the party he attended. He shook his head in disappointment realizing that midnight was not coming fast enough. Midnight was the special number because that would be the end to this stupid party. He wanted the magic spell of the Fairy Godmother to wear off soon for numerous reasons.

First, Rob was not a party animal. You would never catch him attending a party of any type especially a party of this magnitude. Rob had always been anti-social unlike his sister. As a child, Rob had dreamed to be popular, but over time, he had become cynical the more he was able to judge a person's character by their actions. It could be considered a curse that he hated seeing so many fake people come together to let loose their insecurities. These people could use their energy elsewhere instead of drinking the night away.

Second, the party was thrown by Almaz von Almandine Adamant, the biological son of Aldabert von Almandine Adamant. Almaz was one of the good students in Rob's mind. He was a shy, but honest young man who wanted the best in everyone. He had a sense of justice and always saw the good in others. Even if Almaz' adopted brothers, Heintz and Jack, were complete assholes and Rob wanted nothing to do with them, he still felt obligated to go for Almaz' sake. Granted, there would be other people that Almaz would be paying attention to like Mao Astraoth and Sapphire Rhodonite, but his presence was appreciated.

Finally, Rob was keeping his eyes peeled for his childhood friend. Ever since Pit had broken up with Nanael, things haven't been the same between the two of them. Yes, Rob contributed to fawning over Shulk while the jock was with his significant other, but seeing the brunette sleeping with other people and possibly having unprotected sex worried the snow haired male to no end. Rob had told Pit that if intended to go to the party to get hammered, he was going to go with him. Shulk had offered to come as well but due to schoolwork, he would be showing up later.

Rob had made Pit promise that by midnight, the two would be heading out. From the looks of things, Shulk wasn't going to show up and ease Rob's mind, so it was just him alone in the crowd while Pit was chatting away with the other kids that have showed up for Almaz' party at his mansion. When the dad was away, the high schoolers will play.

The young male hated loud places though. The mansion was so dark due to installed disco lights and lava lamps that Rob thought he would go insane if he stayed any longer. It was a miracle that the kitchen clock was a glow in the dark one. He had at least one more hour before midnight. He expected Pit to keep his end of the bargain and not get in trouble.

So while Rob was hanging out in the kitchen, he expected to not be approached. A few drunk students have approached him and started hitting on him. Rob rejected them immediately and reminded them that he is not Robin. Their personality turned sour rather quickly as they left him to his own devices. Rob wished that he brought a book to read, but he knew better. Reading out in the open was going to get him bullied, and he didn't want to cause Pit any more problems than he already had. The only thing he could do was escape into his fantasy world. Rob sighed recalling the time when Pit had been a caring, older brother figure and not this sex crazy jock who was obsessed with reputation.

… _He never even considered me an option_. Rob thought darkly to himself. He wasn't in love with Pit. He simply pointed out what Pit could have done. He slept with everyone but his childhood friend and Rob wondered if there was something wrong with him that he wasn't considered an option. Brown eyes closed as tears threatened to fall from his eyes from the happier memories.

Unfortunately, because Rob was reliving the memories of his past, he wouldn't notice that Heintz had been spying on him all night ready to pounce. The minute Rob wasn't paying attention, Heintz had made quick work of him. All he needed to do was be friendly and offer some punch to ease Rob's suffering.

Rob should have made sure that there was someone there to watch the drinks. If he was in a good state of mind, he would have realized that Heintz spiked the drink. If being polite is what got him in this situation in the first place, then he'll start being a witty asshole.

Heintz smiled seeing the drink began clouding Rob's mind almost immediately. It was good to know that the white haired student had low tolerance of alcohol. It wouldn't be long until Heintz could whisper in Rob's ear about how he wants to talk to him in private. Rob could only respond with a low whine as he was slowly being led away from the party. He nearly stumbled on the stairs, but Heintz had held him by the arm and nearly dragged him upstairs.

Heintz' room was on the farthest side of the mansion. The farther away Rob was from the other students, the more danger he was in. No one would be able to get him out while he was intoxicated. The blond laughed when Rob made weak protests.

"You don't mean what you say." Heintz repeated to the drunk teen. "You'll like what you see."

Rob hated what he saw in Heintz's room. Everyone knew he was a painter who painted the faces of the girls he had broken up with. Heintz was a sadist who enjoyed the suffering of others. Rumors started up how the German artist got to the Ice Queen of the school, Cory Ryohei only through blackmail. If he could get away with harming someone as cool headed as her, then Rob wouldn't stand a chance.

"I am willing to make an exception for you, Rob…or should I say

Yıldırım Öztürk." Heintz began as he threw the shorter male on the bed before locking the door behind him. "When I'm done with you, you'll be added to my wall."

Rob shook his head weakly at Heintz's words. He weakly tried to get off the mattress, but was pushed back down. He let out a small cry for help, but was silenced immediately at Heintz sticking his hands up his shirt.

"S-Stop…" Rob muttered darkly. "I want…nothing to do with you…"

"Oh? Even when drunk, you still say no." Heintz joked. "Your body is saying otherwise."

Rob didn't know the first thing about sex. Cold hands rubbing against his stomach caused him to arch his back. Again, he tried to push the older male off of him but no avail. All he could do was hiss as Heintz rested his hand below his chin and lifted it up so Rob would be forced to look at him.

"You don't need to be worried. I'm good at what I do." He reassured him. "Or are you concerned because you're saving yourself up for those two idiots?"

"You misunderstand…" Rob said in almost a whispered. "I'm not…interested."

Heintz cared not for what Rob wanted and started his assault. Rob's eyes widened in horror when Heintz forced his tongue into Rob's mouth. The younger let out a terrified noise as he tried to push him off. His heart was breaking into a million pieces at what was going on.

"Was that your first kiss?" Heintz asked in a sarcastic tone as he broke apart. "I am terribly sorry for stealing your sacred first kiss."

Rob didn't believe in that fairy tale junk. He just didn't want Heintz to be his first. If it was Shulk or even Pit, he could die happy, but the idea of wanting your best friend to be your first kiss was thrown out the window. He could only growl as he tried to raise his fist against the blond. His fists were caught and raised in the air causing him to yelp.

"You are feistier than you let on." The German teased as he used his free hand to roll Rob's shirt up. "I like it."

"Get away…" Rob growled. "I won't…not with you…"

Rob turned his head when Heintz tried to kiss him again and attempted to knee him in the groin. Heintz was simply in a position where Rob wouldn't be able to harm him and it frustrated the brown orbed teen to no end. There was no way out of this situation that it caused Rob to let out a pathetic scream for help when he realized that he just wasn't going to get away.

"You shouldn't be screaming now. We only just begun."

Now, Rob was cursing at the German student in his Turkish language and attempted to headbutt him when he tried to kiss him a third time. He refused to let Heintz have his way. It was either Rob would come out of this with painful bruises or the blond let him go. It would be the former seeing as how he was driving him to become impatient.

"You know, I don't see why you're acting like this. You won't end up with anyone with how you are and the only person who can get you out of this is getting laid downstairs with a bunch of sluts. You're better off just relaxing and having fun. This will be the best night of your life."

"You don't get to decide…" Rob hissed. "Pit will come…he always has when I have been in trouble…"

The white haired male sounded so uncertain. In the past, Pit has always come through for him. After that terrible break up, Pit hadn't been the best friend to be around. In a dire situation like this…he was getting his hopes up. Heintz just laughed as he started to unzip Rob's pants.

"We both know he won't. Stop being optimistic in this day and age. I know I'm very good, so you won't have to worry about having a horrible first time."

"Not you…" Rob told him as he continued to struggle under him. "Never you!"

"What?"

"I won't let you control me like you have tried to these past years! Go fuck yourself! I'm better off alone!"

"Why you little…"

Rob's prayers were finally heard at this point. Someone had effectively unlocked the door from the other side and voices were heard. Everything was becoming a blur due to being intoxicated but the white haired student could hear Pit's voice cursing at Heintz. He heard Shulk's voice too and noticed the weight off of him being lifted.

"YOU SON OF A BITCH!" Pit could be heard cursing as he had punched Heintz' pretty face. "HOW DARE YOU TARGET MY FRIEND?!"

Shulk didn't bother to stop Pit from laying a few punches on the German male. Instead, he focused on lifting Rob off the bed and carrying him bridal style. Rob felt his cheeks turn red feeling the warmth radiating from Shulk's body.

"You're safe now." Shulk whispered in his ear. "Just go to sleep."

"Shulk…Pit…you both…came…"

The English student nodded his head as he turned to leave. More screaming and shouting could be heard. Rob heard Almaz, Jack and a few others. He didn't care anymore; he just wanted to get out of this hellhole and never return. Pit had to be dragged out of the room before the police were called.

…And having the police called meant the party was over in more ways than one.

* * *

By the time Rob would wake up again, he was at Pit's place where the brunette was allowing him and Shulk to stay until things calmed down. He didn't see where the blond was, but he saw Pit sitting on the bed with an unreadable expression on his face. He felt Pit's hand in his own. Pit knew his friend was awake when Rob had clutched his hand tighter.

"…Pit…you actually…"

Pit chuckled nervously as he looked away with his cheeks blushing. "…It was Shulk…I admit. If he didn't remind me about you…then you would have…" Pit's voice trailed off before forcing a smile toward the sickly male. "But hey, even if we can't really tell the police what happened, I will make sure that Nazi bastard doesn't lay a finger on you again."

"Pit…that's…"

"…Your knight in shining armor has returned."

Rob smiled weakly at Pit's stupid joke. He closed his eyes realizing that he will be sleeping well tonight. So what if Heintz stole his first kiss? Pit and Shulk saved him from something way worse…

His heart skipped a beat though when around his childhood friend. What was it that was making him feel like this? Relief or something else? He was too tired to care. Rob would slowly drift back to sleep. The next time he woke up, he would have a hangover, and his two friends would be dealing with the aftermath.

**Author's Note:**

> Me: Done with 2624 words. Notes!
> 
> 1\. I brought up in another story that Heintz is the older adopted brother of Almaz. Heintz was intentionally created to give the Almaz feel until the reveal that he’s an evil asshole. Seeing as how he manipulates girls in his actual game and allows them to be raped by sickos, he wouldn’t be above it. 
> 
> 2\. Heintz specifically targets Rob to get back at Pit. The karma story of Heintz will be posted next year and it will go into detail of why he commits these crimes instead of hearing it from his victims.


End file.
